Hooked On Love
by sgoncer
Summary: When Captain Killian "Hook" Jones is sent by Cora to fetch her daughter, Regina, he complies, that is until he realizes how much him and this mysteriously beautiful woman are alike and how much he loves her. And that if he lost her, he could never survive. How will Hook and Regina get out of Cora's grasp without them breaking? Or will they both break?
1. Chapter 1

Hooked On Love

Chapter 1: Hook's POV

When I looked into her eyes, I saw nothing but sadness and despair. She looked so, broken. I had no idea why Cora wanted me to take her, it seemed pointless. She told me she wanted to break her daughter so she can build her up again. But looking at this woman, so slim and beautiful with her dark hair just at her shoulders and tears in her eyes, I saw no way Cora could break her any further. She was bent over a grave weeping. I couldn't see whose it was but I could hear her talking, but very faintly.

"Daniel, I am so sorry. I thought getting revenge on Snow would make me feel, whole. But i don't. I can never feel whole without you. I miss you so much. It was hard enough losing you once but now I had to do it again." She reached up and touched the bruises around her neck from where he had strangled her. "I can never make you proud and for that I am sorry. I have failed you," I saw tears spill down her face as she continued breathing heavily, "You told me to love again but I cant. I'm sorry." And then what I saw next made my heart sink, she collapsed to her knees, the pain obviously too much to handle and cried. After watching her I felt something trickle down my cheek, a tear. I have never felt this way for anyone since Milah, and it scared me.

"So are you going to stand there and continue watching me in my sorrows or are you going to come out and show me your face?" The woman asked, irritated that I had not shown my face. I wondered how long she knew I was standing there. I slowly walked out into the shine of the moonlight, my brass hook shining.

"Didn't mean to scare you love." I said as I took a few more steps towards her. She hesitated as I moved towards her taking a few steps away, her black boots sinking into the dirt.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The names Hook lass." I said taking a sarcastic bow.

"Hook?" She asked questioningly, then she saw my hook, "ah I see now. And why are you here...Hook?"

"I've been sent to bring you to my employer."

"And who might that be? Because no one here in Storybrooke is dumb enough to come after me." She said with shaky confidence.

"Cora." I said and as I did I saw the woman's body stiffen. It wasn't confidence she stood with now, it was fear.

"What does my mother want with me? How is she here?"

"So many questions love, and so little answers. 'Afraid you'll have to ask her yourself."

"And what makes you think I'll go willingly? I've done a lot to get away from my mother and I'm not about to go back without a fight." She said her shifting her feet on the ground.

"Ah but alas here we are, and you will comply love."

The woman smiled, "You do know I have magic right? I will take your heart without even thinking about it, _pirate._" She said with disgust. As I took the harsh words in I missed all the signs at what she was about to do, she ran towards me and shoved me to the ground kicking me in the ribs as she ran. Her attempt amused me, she thought that knocking me over and that her pity attempt to kick me would hurt? Well it did sort of but still I've had much worse hurt me. Like when I saw my only loves heart ripped out of her chest before my eyes. As I shook the memory away I realized that I needed to go after the woman. I got onto my knees and then my feet and began to run after her. She ran into what looked like a tomb but when I walked in I realized it was much more, it was more like a vault. I looked around the corners and began my descent down the eerie stairs. Once I was all the way down I realized there was only one way to go, right. When I entered the room to the right I sensed her immediately. I turned around to see the fair skinned woman standing behind me holding an object above her head, before she had time to react I grabbed the wrist she was holding the object in and pinned the other to the wall using my hook. She grunted as I slammed my body against hers pinning her against the wall.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

"On the contrary m'lady. I have one hand." I said with a smirk on my face. The woman continued to struggle against me. She released the object in her hand causing it to fall to the floor, my guess is that she was hoping it would hit me.

"Now thats not very nice love." I said as I pushed myself on her harder. She must have noticed because her eyes widened and she gasped. The tension between us was thick, you could literally feel it in the air. I felt her breath on my face as she panted from struggling. I looked into her dark brown eyes and again saw sadness, but I also saw something else. Lust. It scared me when I saw this, I hadn't seen that look in a womans eyes since Milah. But this woman, she was different. I felt as if we understood each other, loss of a loved one, its a hole in your heart that can never be filled. Except with new love. I continued to stare in awe at this beauty of a woman feeling the rise and fall of her chest against mine. She smelled of apples and cinnamon. It was a wonderful scent that filled my nostrils and intoxicated me. We both looked at each other, each in deep thought but when our eyes locked, something happened. Something clicked in each of us and I did something that I didn't know if I would later regret or enjoy. I pressed my lips to hers in an embrace not breakable. I half expected her to shake her head away but she didnt. In fact she did quite the opposite, she kissed me back. Then we kissed harder as kiss deepened. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, it was passionate and meaningful. We had both put our pasts behind us for a moment and let our walls down to embrace each other. And it was wonderful. Finally I pulled away fighting for air. I looked at her bruised lips and smiled. She smiled too. So she had enjoyed it? Honestly it made me feel better knowing that. I released my hand from her wrist.

"Now if you're ready? I need to return you to your mother." I saw her expression sadden when I mentioned that. "and don't try to use magic on me. Cora put a protection spell on me. I can't be hurt."

"Fine. Will you release my other hand now?" She asked her eyes pleading. I released her hand and pulled out a powder Cora had given me earlier. "_Just have her inhale it and she won't be a problem." _Cora had stated earlier. I looked into the womans eyes and asked her one last question, "What's your name love?"

"Regina."

"Well Regina. I am sorry for this."

She looked confused, "Sorry for wha-", she couldn't finish her sentence as I blew the powder into her face and she collapsed into my arms. I picked her up feeling guilty for what I was taking her to. I kissed her forehead and made my way back to Cora.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Im already on chapter 6 so I will start to update more if you guys still like it! Now there is an almost rape scene here so be aware!_

Hook's POV

I showed up in the City Hall where the mayors office was, this is where Cora told me to meet her. I set Regina down gently on the couch looking at her face, she looked peaceful...for now. That was until Cora would begin her 'work' on her. I reached down and gently stroked her soft cheek with the back of my hand, as I did I felt a shiver run up my spine. I turned around and saw Cora looking right at me. I prayed she didn't think anything of me caressing her daughter.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Cora asked walking towards me.

"Quite beautiful. Shame you have to have your way with her."

"Oh don't worry Hook, I'll share. Just maybe not with you." She smirked as she walked towards her daughter, "Oh Regina, just look at the trouble you've caused." She stroked her daughters face and then turned and faced Hook, "Take her to the cell in the basement, lock her hands up and place that spell on her to get rid of her magic for a few days until I'm done with her."

Hook nodded and walked towards Regina. He picked her up once again but not as gently because Cora was watching. Cora used her magic and opened up a hidden door down to the cell. He took Regina down and set her on the cold concrete floor. He sat her back up against the wall and chained her hands to the chains on the floor. She had maybe 3 foot span to move once she was tied up. He looked down at her and his heart ached, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to comfort her when she cried and laugh with her when she laughed. If she ever laughed he didn't know. He turned around and walked away. He slowly closed the door and made his way back up to Cora to talk about the crocodile.

Regina's POV

I woke up with stars dancing in my eyes, I was dazed and not to mention confused as hell. The last thing I remembered was...Hook. Oh my god we kissed, and I liked it. Panic surged through me, I kissed Hook. I snapped out of thinking about Hook and saw where I was. I was in the basement, of my own office. I tried to stand up and realized that my hands were chained. "Damnit." I shook the chains over and over but nothing happened. I tried to summon up some magic into my fingers but nothing came. Cora must have put a spell on me, now I was truly screwed. I leaned my head on the back of the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to think, this was my office yet Cora had control. Cora. Shit I had forgotten why I was even here. She wanted me, for reasons I wasn't sure of. While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the person sitting in the dark corner of the room, staring right at me.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

The person walked out of the shadows and into the light,, "You don't recognise your own mother? Oh Regina please." Her mother walked towards her with a huge grin on her face.

I shifted in the chains and tried to seem not afraid but the truth was, I was terrified. I felt breathless. I was literally shaking in my chains.

"Mother." was all that I could muster.

"Hello Regina."

"What do you want with me?" I asked trying to seem confident.

"Oh dear, what I've always wanted for you, to give you power."

"Mother please, let my hands go. We can work this out." After I said these words I saw my mothers face turn sour. She walked straight for me and grabbed my throat. I tried to turn my head away from her but her grip was too strong. She squeezed on my windpipe until my face literally turned blue. Finally she let go and I scampered for air coughing and wheezing. I turned to face her, tears in my eyes.

"Please mother" I pleaded.

Cora laughed and continued her punishment, "You will be an obedient daughter. You will bend to my will. And you will do whatever I wish." My mother held out her hand and began to wiggle her fingers.I knew exactly what she was going to do, she had done that spell on many other innocent people. My mother closed her hand in a tight fist and I felt my spine tighten as a sharp pain shot through me. I screamed and arched forward as the pain flowed through my whole body. My mother continued to torture me, she forced me to stand up but I couldn't all the way because of the chains and Cora blamed me. She broke my hands and I screamed again in agony. The pain was overwhelming as my mother continued to show her dominance over me.

After 3 hours of my mothers torture me, I had finally passed out from exhaustion. Sweat all over my face and causing my hair to be wet. I collapsed onto the floor hitting my head. I felt the cool concrete and I heard my mother scoff and walk out of the room. A few seconds later I fell out of reality and drifted away into sleep.

I awoke again but this time a different pain struck through me, my head was pounding and my spine hurt terribly. I sat up again and took a deep breath, it hurt to breath I had soon realized. I sat there for a while and just breathed, pain stinging with every breath. I lifted my hands to wipe the hair out of my face and realized my hands weren't broken anymore. At least my mother has a little bit of compassion left in her being.

I heard a noise outside of the door and it caught my attention. The door cracked open slightly and I saw a large man walk in, I didn't recognize him at all. He was tall, about 5 foot 11 with dark hair and his arms were huge. I was scared when I thought of why he was here.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice shaky.

The man smiled and I noticed he was missing a few teeth. "The names Colin lass."

The vocabulary sounds awfully familiar, "Are you a pirate?"

"Indeed m'lady. A part of Hooks crew I am." He continued to smile at me and he walked closer slowly.

I shifted against the wall feeling the tension grow in the cell. "Why are you down here? Did Hook send you?"

"Now why would he do that? Lady Cora sent me down here. She said she was done with you for the day and that it was...well my turn." His smile turned sick in a matter of 3 seconds. My heart stopped when I heard him say this. He continued to walk towards me creepily. I tried to release my hands to protect myself but he was too fast. The next thing I knew was the he was on top of me holding my throat with one hand and the other on my mouth muffling my screams. Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of what my fate would be. He moved my back off the wall and slammed me on the floor. A screamed escaped my mouth, although muffled, as the pain from my spine became enraged. He laughed and started to feel me up, starting at my thigh and going up towards the hem of my skirt. I struggled to try and get him off me but nothing seemed to be working. His hand made his way under my skirt and his hand skimmed my silk panties. More tears streamed down my face, I knew what he was going to do, what he wanted.

"Would you look at that, the Evil Queen crying and bending at my will. I'm going to screw you to submission. Cora will like that won't she?" He asked me and he moved his hand towards my breast. He took his other hand off my mouth and held my hands above my head on the floor. He started to unbutton my red silk shirt, while he did he shoved himself harder onto my fragile body. It was getting harder to breath and I was beginning to panic. He got my shirt all the way unbuttoned and began to caress my breast. I struggled and moaned as I tried to get away from him. But his grip was too strong.

"Do you like that your majesty?" He continued to smile at me and more and more tears streamed down my face. I knew that she had won, Cora had won. I just wanted it over.

Hook's POV

I was talking to Cora when I heard a scream escape from the cell in the hidden room. I looked towards Cora confused, she was here. So who was down with Regina? She was obviously scared or in pain. I continued to talk with Cora even though every part of my being was telling me to run to Regina's side. Finally Cora resigned to the couch that was in the office. Once I knew she was asleep I ran down the stairs and shoved the door open. What I saw sent so many emotions through my body. Anger, worry, fear, and mostly rage. I saw a large man laying on top of Regina with her shirt unbutton, bra exposed, and her skirt thrown off of her. She had tears all over her face and her hands were being held above her head. Before she saw me the only thing I could see on her face was fear, extreme fear of what this giant man could do to a helpless and beaten woman. But when she said me, something in her eyes light up. It looked like, hope. I ran towards her and shoved the man off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing mate!" I yelled.

The man got to his feet and his face was angry but when he saw my face his expression changed. "Captain. What are you doing down here?"

"I asked you first Colin, you are supposed to be aboard my ship. Not down here with.. well her." He said as he pointed to the shivering woman sitting against the wall.

"Lady Cora found me. She said I could have my way with this broad when she was done for the day."

Hooks expression changed when he heard him say the word 'broad', he brought his fist up and it hit Colin right in the jaw sending him flying backwards. "Don't you dare speak to her that way." I said defensively.

Colin seemed confused and hurt by what had happened. "Fine, you have fun with her." and at that moment Colin touched his jaw, glared at Hook and walked away.

I ran to Reginas side and quickly took off my leather trench coat and draped it around her shoulders. She was shaking and crying, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She looked up at me with her pleading eyes and I melted. I grabbed her skirt and helped her put it back on lifting it gently over her hips and sat her down next to him.

She looked up at him once again and spoke, "Thank you. Truly thank you." A tear fell down her face. I lifted my thumb and wiped it away, "Anything for you love." and I kissed her lightly on her lips. She kissed me back barely and then I pulled away. I realized maybe this wasn't exaclty what she needed after being attacked. "Cora might see lass, we better be careful. If she sees us, who knows what she'll do." I pulled her closer as she nodded. I felt safe in her arms and I hoped she felt the same. We both fell asleep in eachothers arms

I awoke a few hours later to see Regina laying in my lap, no longer in my arms. I woke her gently.

"Love, I must get going. If Cora notices I'm gone. Well bad things will happen."

Regina nodded, her dark hair falling over her eyes. I used my good hand and brushed it behind her ears. I kissed her gently and she put her hands around my neck and pulled me in closer. I ended the kiss before I got caught up in it, afraid that I would be pushing her too hard. I stood up and left her there. When I closed the door and left I felt as if a part of me was still in there with her. I felt something strong for her. Was it love? Can you fall in love with someone that fast? I shook my head away from the thought and headed up the stairs to get some rest, and to dream of Regina. Happy Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina POV

3 days had gone by, but for me it felt like an eternity. My mother continued to use her methods on me. I felt weak, hopeless and ashamed. I felt ashamed because I was weak and hopeless. The Evil Queen never showed weakness, never showed fear. And yet I was doing both. I had only seen Hook twice in the past 3 days, it was torture. I missed him so much it hurt, everytime he left it was like he took a piece of me with him. On the worst nights he would stay with me, leather jacket wrapped around my arms with me in his lap. It just felt so, right. I just wanted to escape. To run away and be in his arms forever. But I know this can't happen, my mother would kill Hook and then me. I shuddered at the thought of my mother hurting him. My mother told me I had one last "treatment" before she thought I would be fully ready to beg for her mercy. I heard a knock at my door and broke my concentration. I looked towards the door with my heart pounding in my chest. I was so scared it was my mother. But when the door opened relief filled within me, it was Hook.

I looked at him and smiled, "Hook."

He half walked half ran towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. When we released each other he spoke, "Hello love, I've missed you."

I just looked at him in awe. How could this man, a scruffy pirate, be the love of my life? When I looked into his beautiful blue eyes I melted. His black leather trench coat and black v-neck shirt, it gave me tingles when I looked at him. I wanted to get up, kiss him and have him hold me. But considering I was chained to the floor, that wasn't really an option.

"I have a plan." He said.

A curious look crossed over my face, "A plan for what?"

"A plan to get you out of here love. A way for us to be together, away from Cora."

Disappointment filled within me, "Hook, thank you. But you know we can't. My mother, she will kill us before we even leave this cell."

His smile disappeared when I told him, "Just hear me out lass. It will work I promise."

He kissed me gently on the forehead and stood up, "Now I will be back down tonight, Cora just wanted me to check on you to make sure you're still alive."

I nodded my head in acceptance and he stared at me. I felt as if he was gazing into my soul trying to see what I was thinking. "I'll be fine. Go Hook."

He smiled and turned around about to leave the room when he said something else, "Oh and love, call me by my real name. You've earned it."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Killian. Killian Jones."

Hooks POV

When I left her down there I was angry at myself. What kind of man leaves the woman he loves to be tortured by her mother. I thought about it some more and realized she was safer down there away from Cora right now. I walked up the stairs to see Cora standing there waiting for me.

"Well?" She asked, "How is she?"

I sighed quietly to myself, "She's broken."

Cora smiled sickly and when she did it made me want to jab my hook right through her heart. If she had one.

"Now for the next and final stage. To get her to admit she needs me. Then she will be completely mine."

"And how exactly will you accomplish that?"

She looked at me with her cold dead eyes, "By taking her heart of course. Once she sees that life without a heart is so much better she will understand where I'm coming from."

I choked when I heard her say that, "You're going to take her heart?"

"Of course.

I was worried she would see the concern on my face but she walked away from me. Before she walked up the stairs she cocked her head around and spoke, "We begin tomorrow morning. Get some sleep Hook. You look like you need it." She smiled at me and walked away. When she left I cursed under my breath. If Cora takes Regina's heart will she still love me? God is that even a question, of course not. I have to do something. I have to get her out, tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook's POV

I checked the clock for the third time in 20 minutes. It was 5 til midnight. Time to get Regina. I slowly got up from the couch and crept to the hidden door, I slowly opened it careful not to have the door creek. I crept down the stairs and turned to the left to go to Regina's cell.

I entered her cell to see her sitting on the floor holding her knees to her chest. She looked up from her lap and I looked into her deep and dark brown eyes. They were beautiful and captivating, I wanted to hold her and never let her go when I looked into her eyes. Her eyes connected with mine and I instantly saw relief fill within her.

"Killian." She smiled at me, her beautiful white teeth glistening under the harsh light.

"Hello love.", I closed the door behind me and made my way over to her.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Cora right up stairs?" She asked me worriedly.

"Its time love."

"Time for what?" She seemed confused.

"Time for my plan. To get you out of here. We're leaving tonight. Right now actually." I reached for her slim hands which were still locked away safely. She pulled them away as I tried to unlock them.

She looked into my eyes again, "Killian. We can't. You know we can't. My mother will find us, she'll do anything to stop us. Just look at what she did to..what she did to Daniel." As I saw her speak these words tears began to fill her eyes and her voice became shaky. "I can't lose you Killian. I can't lose someone again, if I do." She returned her gaze to her hands, "I couldn't survive it." I saw a tear fall from her eyes and I reached up to stop it in its tracks.

"Regina." She continued to look into her lap. I used my good hand to cup her face and force her to look into my eyes. "Regina, you will never lose me. You want to know how?"

Her tears began to stop, "How?" She asked.

I kissed her gently on her soft plump lips, "Because I-," I set my hook on her chest right above her heart, "I am right here. Always and forever."

I watched as her facial expression changed, she smiled the biggest smile I'd seen the entire time I'd known her. She leaned forward into a deep and passionate kiss. I embraced it and we continued to kiss until neither of us could breathe.

Regina batted her wet eyelashes and spoke once more, "Then lets go, lets leave and run away. Together."

I kissed her on her nose and helped her to her feet. I reached into my back right pocket and got out a key. I unlocked her hands from their cage and she flexed her fingers flinching as she did. It must have still hurt from Cora's "methods". I grabbed her left hand and intertwined her fingers with my right hand. We looked into each others eyes one last time before running out of the cell and out the door of the Mayors office. We're doing it, I thought to myself, We're going to be together. This will work.

Regina's POV

We had been running for what felt like hours and I had been using what little strength I had left after my mother. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my lungs felt like I was going to cough them up and straight out of my body. After we left my office we ran straight for the woods. I could tell Killian had an idea as to where we were going but I had no idea what so ever.

"Killian!" I managed to say between panting breaths. "Slow down. Where are we going?"

He stopped for a moment and turned to face me releasing my hand, "I know you're tired love and I'm sorry but we must keep going. Cora will be waking up soon and once she realises you're gone and she can't complete her task she will be furious and she will come after us. But if we keep going she won't find us, I promise."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You are perfect you know that?"

He gave me a smirk, "Would you look at that, The Evil Queen thinks me, a pirate, is perfect."

I laughed for the first time in a long time and it felt good, almost natural. "Don't get me started, pirate." I said with a bit more emphasis. He leaned in and kissed me. His scruff felt weird against my face but it also felt normal.

"The cabin." He said.

"The cabin? What about it?" I asked a bit confused.

"Its where we're going. The cabin thats in the woods behind the town. I believe the crocodile owns it."

I grabbed his hand again intertwining our fingers, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go Captain." I smiled and we started to run again.

Roughly 45 minutes later we reached the outskirts of the cabin and slowed to a walk. My legs literally felt like they were on fire. I bent over setting my hands on my knees panting for air. I felt a hand touch my back and start to rub circles. I knew it was Killian so I felt comforted. Once we caught our breath we walked up to the door of the cabin.

I inspected the door handle, "Its locked. Now what?" I turned and looked to Killian.

"Ah lass have you learned nothing. I'm a pirate remember." And with that he stuck his hook into the door knob and jiggled it around some and not a minute later the door was unlocked and open. I looked to him nodding in acceptance. I had to admit I was impressed, but the moment I admitted this I was swept off of my feet and into Hooks strong arms. I giggled as he kicked the door open more and carried me into the cabin. I was happy somewhat even with the events that had previously happened. Killian walked me towards the small bed in the right corner of the cabin. He set me down gently on the bed.

"I'm going to make some tea. Want any?".

I cringed at the idea of tea. Tea always made me think of Jefferson, The Mad Hatter, and that was something I didn't want to think of now., "Um no thank you." I said politely as possible.

Killian continued to make his tea and when he was done he made his way over towards me and sat at the end of the bed. I sat quietly lost in my thoughts, I was thinking about Daniel. I missed him but I was happy with Hook. I don't know if I should be ashamed that I'm happy with him or not. I felt Killian touch the side of my arm as he brought me back to reality. He looked concerned. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's wrong Regina?", He obviously wasn't buying the smile.

"Nothing just...just thinking."

He cocked his head to the right, "Thinking about what? Cora?"

"No, someone else."

His face became softer, "The man whose grave you were seeing?"

I nodded in reply.

"Do you miss him?"

"Very much." I stated.

"Tell me about him. Who was he?"

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for telling Daniel's story, "He was my first true love. His name was Daniel. He was our stable boy back in the Enchanted forest. For us it wasn't love at first sight. I didn't even see him like that until one day he comforted me after my mother had been screaming at me. I loved him so much. Then I met Snow White, I rescued her from a horse that had run rampant. Her father, King Leopold, was so grateful that he proposed to me, my mother accepted. I was going to run away with Daniel but Snow had told my mother about us and she stopped us. I thought she was finally going to be understanding when I told her about us but she wasn't. She…," I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes, "She tore his heart out right before my eyes. And forced me into a loveless marriage. I was miserable and I couldn't do anything. It was horrible." I didn't realize it but I had started shaking uncontrollably. I was in Hook's arms crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't burned you with this." I said as I wiped my tears with the back of my hands.

"No love, I want you to share everything with me. I am here for you don't get me wrong."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you. I haven't had anyone listen to me in a while. It's nice to let it all out."

At that moment Hook pushed his lips against mine, almost desperately. I was stunned at first but then relaxed and leaned into his kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. Our kiss deepened as we layed down onto the bed. We continued to kiss as I pushed his leather coat off of his shoulders and he took my suit jacket off of my arms. He stopped in mid kiss and spoke, "Regina. Are you sure you want to do this?". I looked into his eyes with lust and love. I nodded my head and began to kiss him again. He trailed little peppered kisses down my neck as I drifted off into sweet bliss as we made love through the night. It was the best I had since Daniel.

When we finished I was laying in his arms in a mess of blankets, he kissed me lightly on the forehead and spoke the three words I never thought I would hear.

"Regina, I love you."

I looked deep into his crystal blue orbs as my vision blurred from tears, "I love you too Killian." And we both drifted to sleep exactly where we wanted to be. In eachothers arms, together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll keep posting if you guys like whats going on! My story is also on wattpad at chapter 15 so if you want to read it there as well go for it! Anyways enjoy!**_

Regina's POV

2 days had passed since the first time Hook and I slept together. We had done it every night since, and it was amazing. I felt whole when I was in his arms. I never wanted to leave them. I sat up in the bed to see that Killian was gone. He told me a while ago that he left to go get firewood. He had been gone a while and I was beginning to get worried. Its not that I thought he couldn't handle himself but with Cora out there looking for us, neither of us were safe. I got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. The only thing I wanted right now was a warm shower. I hopped into the shower and felt the warm water melt into my skin, I could feel myself slowly drifting off again. I heard the door slam shut outside of the bathroom. I shut the water off, grabbed a towel and walked out.

I saw Hook standing in the living room by the old plaid couch. He was looking down at his hook quite intently.

I started to walk towards him slowly, careful not to startle him. "Killian? Are you alright?"

He looked up into my eyes but it wasn't the same Killian I had come to know. He seemed darker, more terrifying. He walked towards me slowly, "I'm fine dear. Come here and let me look at you."

I took a few steps backwards stunned by the man standing in front of me, "No. Don't come any closer." My voice shook as I spoke.

The moment I said this I saw him make his way towards me even faster, he reached out as I tried to turn and run. He grabbed my arm and yanked, hard. I yelped at the contact.I was so confused. We were so happy, we were together. This wasn't him. This wasn't Hook. Something had happened while he was gone, it must have. His grip on my arm tightened as I struggled. The only way to get through to him is to talk to him. I have to make him understand, I thought. I stopped struggling and looked back into his eyes. With mine pleading for him to release my hand I send my free hand on his chest. He felt cold, dead even. I was shocked by this and when I thought about it I realised what was happening. He had no heart. It was gone. But how? I thought about it some more and only one thing came to mind. Well person I guess, Cora. I gasped as the realization hit my in the face.

Hooks expression changed when I touched him. He lifted his left arm containing his hook and slapped it across my face. I screamed and jumped back reaching up for my face as pain shot through it. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes and I tried to pull away but his grip tightened even more.

"Hook please!" I pleaded the tears now falling down my face, "Please listen to me. This isnt you! It's my mother! Please, Killian.". His grip loosened and his face softened. I took a deep breath because I thought I had got through to him. But just like Daniel he turned back into a monster. He slapped me hard again in the face and this time I fell to the floor. My towel flew off of me and a gust of cold wind ran down my spine. My head was spinning and I tried to stand but I felt a large boot on my back. He kicked me down until my entire body was on the floor. Then he kicked me and rolled me onto my back, and he set his boot into my throat. Fighting for air I screamed and cried. His boot pushed harder the louder I got.

I heard the door slam open again and heard someone speak, "Thats enough. Leave her be."

Hook obeyed and lifted his foot off of me. The air filled my lungs and I felt a sweet release fill my body. My eyes had tears all down my face. I looked towards the door to see who was there. I shouldn't have been surprised by who I saw but I was. It was Cora.

She smiled sickly again and spoke, "Dear dear Regina. We must stop meeting like this dear. Its getting old.". She lifted her left finger and my body instantly rose, but my legs couldn't hold me up. If it wasn't for my mother I would be on the floor again. Cora walked towards me slowly as her dress dragged on the wooden floor boards. She reached out and handed me my towel, I took it and wrapped it around my body.

"Regina you disappoint me. Running away with a pirate." She made a tsk noise with her tongue. I watched her as she reached into the pouch on her side and pulled a powder out. I recognised it as the powder Hook had used. She lifted her hand and blew the powder directly into my face. As I inhaled I felt myself drift into a blissful sleep.

I awoke a few hours later groggy as ever. I looked around and saw that I was in my cell again, clothed. Hands and feet chained this time. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I thought about what had just happened. My mother took Hooks heart, she made him attack me. My eyes started to tear up again as I thought about it. I was suddently snapped back to reality when I heard someone in the room clear their throat.

It was my mother, "Regina dear. Feeling better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Never better mother." I said back just as sarcastic.

She smiled at me, and it sickened me. "Why did you run dear?"

"I ran because you were going to kill me." I said with disgust.

Cora laughed. "You thought I was going to kill you? Oh sweetheart no. I was going to take your heart."

I felt breathless when I heard her speak those words. _She was going to take my heart?_

"What kind of mother does that!" I yelled now angry.

"I am going to do it because it's the only way to get through to you Regina."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You think you're still going to do it? You are crazy mother."

Cora looked insulted as I said this. But then her expression changed, she was scanning the room as if she was looking for something.

"What? What are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"Who else is in here Regina?"

A puzzled look crossed my face. "I've been out cold mother how would I know."

Cora's gaze was intense. She truly wanted to know what was in the room. Her gaze turned to me as she looked down past my head towards my abdomen. I heard her gasp when she realized the presence she sensed.

She pointed at me and I looked down towards my stomach. My eyes grew wide as I realized what she sensed as well. I looked into my mothers eyes and was terrified by what I saw.

Her smile turned sick again, "You. You're with child."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's POV

I was shocked. There was no way I could be pregnant. It just wasn't possible. First off I was too old. Second, Killian and I barely even had sex. I looked back at my mother and I couldn't read her expression. She looked shocked. I was so scared for what she might do to the baby. I knew my mother could sense peoples presences, thats why she was so hard to sneak up on. But could she really sense a week old baby?

My mother continued to look at me in awe, "I knew you and the pirate were close but Regina, really? A child? Your taste in men really hasn't improved." She shook her head.

My blood started to boil as I heard her insult him, "You have no right to speak about him that way!" I yelled now angry.

Cora smiled and shook her head side to side, "My dear Regina when will you learn. I'm you're mother and I know best."

Cora lifted her right hand and stretched it out towards me. She slowly closed her hand into a fist and as she did I felt the breath in my lungs starts to disappear. Panic surged through me. No no no no no. I will protect this baby. It will not end up like my other. Tears escaped from my eyes as I started to get light headed from not having enough oxygen. I felt my eyes start to droop as I drifted into a memory like state…

_I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. The loud gallops of my horse beneath me. A smile on my face as big as can be. Happiness, I thought. This is what happiness feels like. My horse came to a slow as I approached Daniel on our secret hill. The hill itself wasn't a secret but it was where we met. I dismounted off my horse and ran towards Daniel to embrace him. We hugged and he kissed me passionately._

_"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly hill. Be back by sundown, have a picnic." Daniel said out of breath from our kiss._

_I gave him an apologetic smile, "I can't I uh, I have to be back in an hour. Tea time," I said as I rolled my eyes, "A lady never misses her tea time."_

_Daniel released my hands and took a step back obviously irritated, "This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea. When are you going to tell your parents about us?"_

_I walked towards him setting my hands on his arms, "It's not my parents. It's her." My head dropped towards the floor._

_Daniel shook his head, "I don't understand. So I work in the stables, she started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldnt she of all people understand?"_

_I cut him off towards the end of him talking, "She does, but she thinks once trajectory needs to keep moving up and-"_

_Daniel cut me off next, "And I'm down." He pushed my hands aside and turned to walk away._

_I walked towards him again, my heart pounding. "She believes that, Daniel." I grabbed his arm once again and turned him to face me. I looked into his eyes smiling, "I know better."_

_He adjusted his position so he was completely facing me, "Regina tell her. She'll get over it what can she do?"_

_Now I started to retreat backwards, "Have you not seen her magic? The real question is what can't she do." Tears welled up in my eyes._

_Daniel cupped my face in his hands, "Who cares about magic. True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."_

_I leaned in and kissed him once again. His lips fit perfectly into mine. We were meant for eachother. A few moments later we both stood back breathless. I looked into his eyes. I can't keep a secret from him. I have to tell him, now._

_He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him, I lifted my head and spoke, "Daniel. I have something to tell you."_

_He kissed my nose lightly, "What is it Regina?"_

_"I-uh, Well after our night in the stables," I blushed at the thought of our first night together, "I- I'm pregnant Daniel. 7 weeks."_

_Daniel's expression changed. I panicked. I knew he wouldn't be happy. He doesn't want this. Tears welled into my eyes again. I turned to get onto my horse again and ride away but he garbbed my hand. He spinned me around and embraced me in a heartwarming hug. I was tense at first but then I relaxed and took in his hug._

_He pulled back and lifted my head to look him in the eyes, "We're going to be parents Regina. We're going to be a family."_

_Tears of joy escaped from my eyes as he kissed me again. After we kissed we just held onto each other for a while until I heard screams off into the distance. I lifted my head from his chest to see what it was. I was shocked by what I saw. A little girl, no more than 10, was on a horse gone rampant. I looked at Daniel and he nodded in understanding. I jumped onto my horse and rode after her down the hill…_

I jolted awake. The first thing I did was touch my stomach. I felt my face next, my hands were cold and they chilled my flushed cheeks. I was so sure my mother was going to kill me, and my baby. I noticed that I had tears down my face. I remembered what I was thinking about while I was unconscious. Daniel. Oh god, I can't let myself think about him. Him or Gracie. I can't. My attention was caught suddenly by someone entering my room. My heart sped up when I saw who it was. Hook.

"Killian." I smiled.

He ran towards me and kissed me, hard. I was shocked at first but then leaned into it. When we pulled back I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I was so worried I lost you. I can't lose you Regina. I can't. I've already lost one love, I wouldn't survive losing another."

"I'm fine. For now."

He looked at my cheek to see a big purple bruise starting to show, "Who did that to you?"

I avoided eye contact when he asked me, "No one I'm fine Killian."

"Regina, who hit you? Was it your mother?"

I sighed, "No. It was, it was you."

He looked taken aback by what I just said, "I hit you? Oh god Regina I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. My mother found us, she took your heart. She was controlling you. But you obviously have it back." I stated as I felt the warmth on his chest.

He smiled at me.

"Killian? I need to tell you something."

He looked confused, "Alright, what is it love?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke again, "Killian, I- I'm pregnant. My mother knows."

Hooks expression changed. _Just like Daniel, oh god he's going to leave me_. Just like with Daniel my eyes welled up with tears. But he didn't react how I thought. Instead he kissed me and smiled back at me.

I smiled back at him before he spoke, "Guess we need to come up with another plan then don't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_THERE IS A GRAPHIC SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AT THE END TOWARDS REGINAS POV SO DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TOO!_**

Hook's POV

I stared back at Regina, she looked so beautiful. I felt so bad when I saw the bruise on her cheek. I had done that, I hit the woman I love. But it wasn't me, it was Cora. She had to pay.

"How did you manage to get down here?" Regina asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Ah now ya see that's the complicated part love."

Regina's gaze intensified, "Killian. How did my mother let you down here."

"I made a deal with her. It was the only way to see you without killing your mother."

I lifted my hand up and caressed the side of her face, she leaned her head into my hand, "You can tell me. I won't be mad."

"Well, she wanted an alliance. So I gave her one. She told me to take your heart to show her that I was on her side."

Reginas mouth had dropped open. I could tell the anger inside her was starting to rise.

"You promised her my heart!?" She said as her voice got louder.

I held my hands up defensively, "As you can see I don't have your heart at the moment so I'm obviously on your side here dear."

"At the moment? What does that mean?"

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know how to explain my situation. "Listen lass, I'm not going to take your heart or harm our baby. I just wanted to make sure you're safe, so yeah if I have to tell Cora that I'm taking your heart to see you then I will. That's what happens when you love someone." The words just slipped out. I didn't stop them. They felt so right, saying that I loved her.

Regina's POV

"You love me?" I asked taken aback by what he had just said.

Killian took his hand and rubbed his stubbly chin. He laughed to himself and smiled, "Yeah. I do."

His smile got bigger as he heard himself speak the words, "I love you Regina Mills."

My heart was beating so fast I swear it was going to burst out of my chest. I looked at the man in front of me. Tall, dark and handsome, and he was all mine. Because he loved me.

The tears in my eyes began to well up again, "I love you too."

Killian grabbed my face in his rough hand and hook as we embraced in a heartwarming kiss. It was slow and passionate. I felt our tongues entangle in wild steamy passion. He tasted like rum and smelled like firewood. We released each other reaching for air. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Lust filled both of our eyes as we looked at each other again. "Cora gave me 1 hour down here with you," He said as he started to unlock her hands and feet freeing them from their cages, "So why don't we make the best of it."

I smiled and smacked my lips against his again. He let out a moan when instead of answering I ran my tongue down the line of his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pushed me up against the wall. I had now unwrapped my legs from around him and was standing pressed to the wall. I could tell Killian was grateful to have his hands free as he ran them up my sides. He desperately wanted to touch me. He brought his hands back down to the hem of my t-shirt as I raised my arms, in one quick move he had it off and on the floor. I was wearing a simple black bra with just a hint of lace around the edges. He grinned and brought his head down to kiss the newly exposed flesh.

I couldn't breathe the only thing going through my mind at the moment was that I wanted to feel his skin under my hands. I tugged his leather vest from his pants and began working on the buttons but was fumbling, my fingers didn't seem to want to cooperate with me.

I could tell Killian was finding it slightly amusing that he had me so worked up I couldn't even work the buttons on his vest. Just as he was about to pull back and help me I let out a frustrated breath grabbed both sides of the vest and tore it down the middle.

Killian chuckled. "A bit eager are we?" His laugh turned into a moan when I brought my lips down to his chest that I was still exploring with my hands.

I pushed the ruined vest the rest of the way off and brought my hands around to his bottom giving it a tight squeeze as he brought his mouth back down to mine. He moved his hand to the front my of jeans and after releasing the button and the zipper pushed them down over my hips. I stepped out of them gracefully and he saw that my panties matched my black bra.

I reached for his belt buckle as we layed down on the floor gently. Just as he unhooked the back of my bra. I shrugged out of it and he stepped back a moment just to look at me. For a moment I felt self conscious under his intense stare. His hands were gentle as he ran them up my body and his voice rough with passion as he said "You are so beautiful."

My breath caught at his sudden tenderness. He brought his lips down to mine as he caressed me.

I had managed to open his jeans and I brought my hand down to run it along his length. He let out a deep groan as he lowered me to the floor. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers all at one time. He let the exploration of my body continue only this time using his mouth. He teased me with his tongue running it along my stomach. He feathered light kisses between my breasts and back up to my neck. He was teasing me and it was having the desired effect. I took his hand that was currently on my hip and brought it to my breast. I desperately wanted him to touch me there. He obliged me by teasing my nipple with his thumb as he brought his mouth down to the other one. I gasped and arched my back when he closed my nipple lightly between his teeth then let go soothing it with his tongue.

I whimpered as my need for him grew. He was feasting on my body and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it may possibly just beat right out of my chest.

"Killian please! Stop playing with me."I panted it against his skin.

He grinned down at me and moved down my body again to remove my panties. He kissed my legs on the way back up and as came to my belly he slipped his hand down to my center and let out a groan of his own when he found me warm and wet. Positioning himself between my legs he brought his mouth back up to mine and hovered for just a moment. He covered my mouth at the same time as he drove himself into me swallowing the cry I let out.

I came almost immediately and my body felt weak after the intense orgasm. My arms fell limp to the floor. I felt as if I had lost all motor function. Killian leaned down and took my lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Regina. Forever and always."

I smiled at him, "I love you too. Now about my mother."

He groaned and rolled onto his side at the mention of her, "We couldn't have 20 minutes."

I laughed, "Well if we want a family and a life outside of this cage then we need to do something. And I have an idea this time."

Killian rolled over again and looked at me, "Do you now? And what might that be your majesty?"

I slapped him on the arm and laughed, "Yes a real idea." Killian continued to giggle, I slapped him again, "I'm serious. We have to take her heart. If we find it and destroy it, then she can't hurt us, or our baby."

"Lets do it." He smiled and laced his fingers through mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Hook's POV

I tried to think hard at what Regina had told me. She said to go to the Storybrooke graveyard, locate her fathers grave and dig. I still didn't really know what I was looking for. The shovel went hard into the cold dark dirt. I lifted the shovel again and dumped some of the dirt off to the side. I was about 6 feet in when the shovel hit something hard. I threw the shovel aside and got onto my knees and dug with my hands. I felt the cool coffin beneath my hand. I lifted open the side to see an empty coffin, no body, only a small hand carved box. I lifted it up and opened the box, there was a soft pink glowing heart sitting inside. I smiled at the sight and lifted it in my hand. "I've got you now."

Regina's POV

My mother walked slowly into the room, her strides confident. She looked at me and nodded in acceptance as I leaned my head against the wall in defeat.

"So mother, you won. You broke me. Now what?

Her smile turned into a sneer, "I'm going to do what I always planned to do. Take your heart, and your child."

The air from my lungs left me and she spoke and I drifted back to a memory.

_I_ _watched as my mother pulled Daniel aside to speak with him in the stabled. A smile crossed my face._

_My mother spoke, "If you want to have a life together, a family. Then there's one important lesson I can import on you, its what it means to be a parent. You always have to do whats best for your children."_

_Daniel nodded his head along with her words, "Thank you. I understand, because that's what you're doing now."_

_My mothers gaze drifted away from Daniel for a moment, "Yes, it is." And as she spoke she plunged her hand into Daniel's chest and tore his heart out. Horror crossed my face as I watched this._

_"MOTHER!" I yelled terrified. "NOOO!"_

_I ran towards Daniel and layed next to him holding his body in my hands. Tears escaped from my face. I looked up at my mother to see the dust that was once Daniels heart fall from her hand._

_"Mother why have you done this!?"_

_"Because this is your happy ending."_

_"What!?" I said hysterically._

_I leaned down and kissed Daniels face as my mother spoke again, "You have to trust me Regina. I know best. Love is weakness Regina. It feels real now and at the start it always does but its an illusion, it fades. But then you're left with nothing but power, true power endures and then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you my love."_

_I looked into her eyes with pure hatred, "You've ruined everything! I loved him! And now my child will be fatherless!"_

_Cora's expression changed when I said this, she was shocked, "You're pregnant?"_

_I was terrified the moment I said it, she knew now and nothing would stop her from taking EVERYTHING away from me. I placed a hand protectively over my stomach, "Yes I am. It's Daniels. And now hes gone! And its all your fault! Gracie will grow up without a father and its all your fault! You can NEVER fix this mother, never!" I yelled._

_Cora stood up straight and walked towards me, the next words she spoke have haunted me for the rest of my life, "Then we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't live to see that tragedy."_

"Mother you can't do this. Not again." I said the fear beginning to rise within me.

"Regina dear, you should know by now that I can do very well what I please."

I shook my head, "You will not take my child. Not again. I will not lose another Gracie."

"Yes you will. Because I am your mother. And I know best" and with that she walked towards me her footsteps picking up. I struggled up against the wall but I knew I couldn't get away. She reached her hand out towards me and I closed my eyes not wanting to watch what happens next. But I never felt anything, no touch at all. I opened my eyes to see my mother kneeling over, out of breath.

"Mother?" I asked.

"My- my heart." Was all she said before she collapsed on the floor.

I sat there in awe. My mother was dead, she was gone and we were safe. Killian ran through the door 20 minutes later out of breath. He looked towards me and then at Cora. I got up from where I was sitting and ran towards him squeezing the life out of him. I never wanted to let him go. His hand caressed the back of my head and he kissed the side of my cheek. We stood back and looked into each other eyes.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

I kissed him before I could answer, "Did you know your timing is impeccable?" I smiled.

He laughed and we hugged again, "So now what?" He asked.

"Now, we go home." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the cell. We made our way to the town with me, Killian, and our child.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYS SO I CANT UPLOAD THIS WEEKEND SO I'M POSTING 2 CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF 1!**_

Regina's POV

Killian and I made our way towards the town. Honestly I was nervous, I had been missing for over a week and yet no one seemed to come looking for me. Hand in hand we walked past the library and clock tower. I looked up towards Killians face and our eyes connected. I smiled at him as he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked while looking around at the empty streets.

"I'm not sure, lets check the diner."

We walked towards the diner and saw everyone standing inside around the counter. I opened the door with Killian trailing behind me, and the little bell dinged as the door opened. When I walked in I saw shocked faces. Snow, David, Emma, Henry and even Grumpy were all surrounding a table as the turned and looked at me.

"Mom?" Henry asked from behind Emma.

I felt my smile reach my ears, "Henry!"

Henry ran towards me and embraced me in a huge hug. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was so happy to be home.

"Regina?" Emma walked towards me, "Is that really you?"

I released Henry and tried to compose myself.

"Yes Miss Swan. Why are you all here?" I asked puzzled as to why almost every member of the town was in Granny's.

David stepped forward, "Actually were here for you. We were trying to come up with a plan to storm City Hall without having Cora kill us all. But obviously," He gestured towards Hook, "you already have your knight in shining armor." I saw David smile at his own joke.

I turned to see Hook standing there awkwardly. I smiled at him slightly.

"Hook merely was working with my mother and he helped me get away. Cora is dead now."

"Ah I see." David said nodding.

Next Snow stepped forward. At first it was slow then she ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was taken aback by the actions that had just occurred. But I relaxed and hugged her back.

Her voice was muffled in my hair as she spoke, "Regina I'm so glad you're ok. What happened?"

I took a step back, "My mother. She wanted to...see me."

Snow looked at me confused, "What do you mean see you?" I saw her carefully studying the bruises on my face and neck. "Regina?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine really Snow."

Emma stepped forward passed David, "Regina you don't look fine."

Hook stood forward defensively as Emma and the others continued to question me, "Regina has had a long week. I think its best that I get her home and into bed."

I stood and watched the 3 look back and forth at each other confused, "Alright I guess that makes sense. Is it ok if we come and speak to you tomorrow Regina?" David asked.

I nodded, "That should be fine." I leaned down to my right to where Henry stood, "Henry dear, you stay with Emma tonight and I will see you tomorrow."

Henry looked disappointed, "Fine. But I'm coming over bright and early tomorrow."

I smiled as his words processed through my head._ He really wants to see me. Maybe he does love me_.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was, "Are you ready to go lass?"

"Yes." and then I turned and walked out of the diner, Hook in step behind me.

Hook's POV

I walked Regina up to her front door and watched as she looked for her spare key. She reached into the pot containing a tree. Her fingers were trembling so I walked over to help her. I touched her hand gently and felt her relax. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. I could tell she was still a little frightened, and probably sad that her mother was dead. Forever.

"Regina," I walked a little close to her, "are you alright? I can see you shaking."

"I'll be fine don't worry about me Killian." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I asked hopeful that she would allow me to comfort her and hold her while we slept.

"Killian I don't think that's best. I think that we need to take it slow, for a while atleast."

I was confused, "What do you mean slow? For gods sake you're carrying my child. How much slower does it get?"

"I know I just… I don't want people to know about us." Her face dropped down towards the ground.

"Us? You mean-"

She cut me off, "We can't see each other Killian. Its bad for us. I just got Henry back and lost my mother. I can't handle people judging me for, for this" She gestured to her stomach.

"Are you saying I can't see you? That I can't comfort you or hold you anymore?"

More tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry Killian. I love you, I really do I just- I can't do this." And with that she unlocked her door and was about to close it when she said one last thing to me, "I'm sorry." and the door closed.

I was in shock. The woman I love, the mother of child is gone. Wants nothing to do with me. I turned and walked off her porch. I didn't know where I was going to stay. I was about to go to the left when a woman approached me from behind.

"Can I help you miss?"

The woman walked towards me into the shine of the moon. Her hair was a short pixie cut, black as night. "You love Regina?" She asked.

"Yes," I avoided eye contact with her, "But it doesn't matter now. Were done. She wants nothing to do with me."

The womans head cocked to the right, "Give it time. There's a B&B up at Granny's. Stay awhile. Don't give up on her. She needs love."

I nodded, "Thank you. Whats your name lass?"

"Mary Margaret. But most people call me Snow." She smiled and walked away back into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina's POV

I awoke with the most excruciating headache. I got up from my bed and made my way to my grand bathroom. I walked in and smiled admiring the crimson granite counter and crystal white sink. I was going to brush my teeth when a strange sensation came over me. I ran straight for the toilet and lifted the seat. I felt the contents of my stomach empty out into the swirling white abyss of water. My head was still spinning and now my stomach was upset._ Amazing_. Once my stomach finally settled to the point where I wasn't up chucking everything, as in I had no food left, I got in the shower and cleaned myself off.

20 minutes later I was out of the shower, towel on my head and around my body. I made my way towards my closet to find something to where. I looked around and saw the long line of pant suits and silky slim t-shirts. _Could I be anymore formal?_ I thought. I walked to the way back of my closet and fished out an old pair of washed out mom jeans and a dark purple v-neck t-shirt. I got dressed and did my hair, brushed my teeth and put on some make up. I was applying a layer of bright red lipstick when I heard my doorbell ring. _Please don't be Killian,_ I thought.

I reached the door and when I opened it I was stunned at who was standing before me, it was Snow White.

"Snow. Can I help you?" I asked as politely as possible.

She smiled at me in greeting, "Hello Regina. Good morning. And actually I'm here to help you."

I was seriously confused, "Help me? And how are you planning to do that?"

"By giving you the one thing you need. Love."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're implying."

She held up her hand defensively, "I saw you last night Regina so there's no need in denying it."

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it, afraid to say something I might regret.

"Regina why did you tell him to leave?"

I took a deep breath, "Can we do this in the living room please?" I said gesturing towards the living room. Snow stepped in and walked where my hand was pointed.

We sat down and I began to talk, "What exactly did you hear last night?"

"I heard you and Hook talking. You told him you couldn't be together because of Henry and because people might judge you for-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw me protectively put my hand over my stomach, my eyes averting hers.

Tears began to form in my eyes and I spoke again with what breath I had left, "Yes I told him we can't be together. Its not- its not right. People already hate me and if they find out that the man who helped keep me captive got me pregnant," A tear escaped its cage in my eye and fell, "Well it wouldn't end well. I would be judged and I cannot be judged by people anymore than I already am."

Snows gaze softened when she saw me break down, "Regina, he loves you. So much and you don't even see that."

"I know he loves me but...but my mother was right. Love is weakness."

Snow shook her head and her voice became louder, "No Regina. Love is strength. Love broke the curse now didn't it? And your child," She gestured to my stomach, "do you want your child to be fatherless? Alone?"

My tears slowed down and she continued to comfort me, "No. I want my child to be happy but-"

Snow cut me off, "But nothing Regina. You love him, he loves you. Who gives a damn what anyone else thinks? Go to him Regina. Be with him."

I looked up at Snow again, she was smiling at me. I leaned forward and hugged her tightly. I whispered into her ear, "Thank you Snow. Thank you." I pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm going to find Hook. Please don't tell anyone about this until I talk to him."

Snows smile got even bigger, "I promise."

Hook's POV

I had woken up from Granny's alone and saddened. Regina hasn't spoke to me all day and it is killing me. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Ruby walked over and asked what I wanted, I ordered and she left. I had no idea how I was going to get Regina back. I am convinced that she doesn't really want this. She can't want this. For her child to not have a father. I was so caught up in my train of thought that I didn't even notice the fair skinned blonde who had been eyeing me the entire morning. She was sitting in a corner booth sipping what looked like hot chocolate.

I turned my head forward again and smiled to myself. I knew I was handsome but really. I finished my breakfast and got up to leave the diner and I heard footsteps behind me. I exited the building and turned around to see the woman following me.

I smiled to myself, "Can I help you lass?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and seemed startled that I noticed her, "Oh sorry I just- I'm Emma by the way. Henry's mom."

"Ah the woman who gave him away."

Her face turned sad as I said that, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude its just, I'm sorry."

"No its fine," She put her hands into her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels," I did give him up yes. But now I'm back so." Emma started to walk toward me slowly. "You know, you're not like the Hook I grew up seeing."

"Have we met before? I would remember a face like yours."

Emma smiled and continued to walk towards me, "Um ha ha no. But its complicated. I know of you I guess. And let me say you are much more...attractive in this land."

Before I knew what was happening Emma leaned forward and kissed me, she wrapped her arms around my neck making it impossible for me to break free. When she finally released me I pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing mate!" I yelled.

"I-uh I'm sorry I just thought-"

She was cut off by a voice behind me, "Killian?"

I turned to see the one person I had been dying to see all day, Regina. She had tears in her eyes and her hand on her stomach. She looked me with horror in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. I watched her as she turned and began to half run half walk away._ No no no no no this cannot be happening_. I ran after her down the street. _I have to fix this. Now._


	11. Chapter 11

Regina's POV

I ran down the street as fast as I could away from him._ How could I be so stupid to think he actually loved me. That he actually wanted to be with me_. The tears continued to stream down my face and my vision became blurry. I felt a hand yank me to turn around and face them. I turned to see Killian facing me out of breath. I tried to break out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Killian let go of me now!" I yelled anger boiling within me.

"No Regina I won't. Let me explain."

"No I don't want to hear it. I shouldn't have come to find you. This was a mistake."

I tried to turn and leave but Killian wouldn't let go, I turned and faced him tears still falling from my eyes, "Please, let me go."

"No. I love you. I will NEVER let you go!" He yelled determined to make me believe him. Before I knew what was happening he pressed his lips against mine in a passionate embrace. I struggled against him at first but then leaned into it more knowing that this is what I want. I pulled my hands up around head and ran my fingers through his hair. I missed the taste of his mouth, the softness of his hair and the steadiness of his breathing. He linked his fingers around my neck as our kiss deepened. My tears had stopped the instant his lips touched mine. But a few seconds later my knees gave out as a sharp shooting pain shot through my stomach and down my spine. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. My vision became blurry and the last thing I heard and saw was Killians face and him yelling, "Regina! Stay with me! Regina!". And then, darkness.

Hook's POV

After I saw Regina collapse I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Lucky Emma was still around so I had her help me and we took Regina to the hospital. I slammed through the front doors Regina in my arms. Dr. Whale approached me and asked what had happened. I explained word for word what had happened and that she was pregnant. He took her into the ICU.

2 hours and 5 fingernails later Dr. Whale came out of the ICU.

"Mr. Hook." He spoke.

I couldn't tell if he was going to give me back news or good news, "What's the word doc?"

"Well its seems that Ms Mills has pre-eclampsia. Its common for pregnant women 20 weeks into their pregnancy."

I was dumbfounded, "Shes only been pregnant for 1 week."

"Well it seems not. Shes about 6 and ½ months in."

"How-how is that even possible. Her stomach is flat."

"Actually her stomach is pretty big right now. And for your explanation, I have no idea. The only thing that would make sense is-"

"Magic." I felt the breath leave my lungs, "When can I see her? I need to see her."

"You can see her now. This way please."

I followed the doctor to Regina's room. I entered and he left me alone. I looked at her in her hospital gown, face pale and her hair tousled. I reached the edge of her bed and caressed her face. She started to stir when I touched her, putting her hand protectively over her rather large stomach. _How is any of this possible?_

Her eyes fluttered open as if on cue, "Killian." was all she said.

"Hello love, are you feeling alright?"

She tried to sit up and I helped her, "I think so. What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is Emma and…" Her gaze drifted away from mine and went to her stomach, "What in the hell." Was all she said.

I laughed, "My words exactly."

She looked up at me dismay, "How long was I out?"

"2 hours."

"Ha are you serious? Then how the hell did," She gestured to her large stomach, "this happen."

"The only thing that makes sense to me is magic. Maybe Cora, but shes gone so."

Reginas expression changed, I could tell she realized something. "Oh my god. It was her. I remember now, when she tortured me when we got back. I thought she was trying to kill me but she was distracting me. She placed a spell on me." Regina's hands rested on her stomach as she looked up at me. "I don't know if I should be happy or not."

I grabbed one of her hands and intertwined it with mine, "Either way, we will do this together. There is no getting out of this Regina. I love you and I will not leave you."

Tears filled her eyes, "How far am I Killian?"

"Dr. Whale said 6 and a ½ months."

"So we have maybe 2 weeks before labor. That is if the spell isnt even faster. Did Whale tell you what its going to be?"

"No he didn't but," I walked towards the end of the bed and picked up Reginas chart and checked the stats to see, "If you really want to know. I can tell you."

She smiled at me, "Yes I want to know."

I walked back towards Regina, "Were having a girl." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Reginas smile got even bigger as I told her, "A name. We need a name."

"Hmm how about… Jasmine?"

"Jasmine." She said slowly "I like it. We can shorten it to 'mine' because she will be all ours."

"Jasmine it is." And I kissed her slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina's POV

Killian and I left the hospital the next day and went back to my house. I stayed in bed all day as he made me meals, helped me to the restroom and comforted me late at night when I would wake up screaming from night terrors. I had always had them but now they were worse. I awoke to the same one every night, my mother chasing me on my horse, baby in arms when suddenly my child disappears and I turn to see it in my mothers arms. As I turn around to go back for her I watch my mother snap the child's neck and then I wake up. Its horrible. It was around 6 o'clock at night when Killian came up stairs and knocked on my door, I set my book down on the table.

"Come in. I'm decent."

Killian opened the door and walked in. I was shocked by what I saw when he walked in the room, he had on a black tux with a long dark tie. His hair was gelled back. He had the biggest smile on his face, "Mind if we do something different tonight?" He asked.

I sat up in bed, "And what are you proposing we do?"

He walked into my closet and grabbed out a maxi dress, one that was big enough to fit around my large belly. "Change into this, doll yourself up and come down stairs when you're ready."

I walked to the closet and got changed, then I went to my bathroom to re-apply my make up. Then I began my descent down the stairs.

The lights were dimmed and I could smell caramel apple candles lit all around the room. I smiled as I turned the corner into the kitchen to see Killian at the stove cooking. It was truly a sight to see. I sniffed the air to attempt to see what he was cooking. I laughed out loud when I recognised what it was. Fish.

"Very original dear." I said as I walked towards him setting my hands on the back of his shoulders. I kissed the side of his cheek before he turned the stove off and faced me. He looked ravishing in his tux. He smiled and kissed me on my lips.

"Mmm if you keep doing that then we may just have to skip dinner."

"I think I'll stick with dinner." He said smugly as he touched my belly. I slapped him playfully.

"Now your majesty that's no way to treat a pirate."

"Oh you're much more than a pirate." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled back and held my hand as he led me to the dinner table. I chose my chair as he pulled it out from behind me, "Why thank you kind sir." I said sarcastically. Killian brought the meal over to the table and served it out to me and him. He rose again to get us something to drink. He handed me a glass of a orange brownish colored liquid. I took a drink and almost spit it out from laughter when I realised what it was.

"Apple juice really?"

He laughed and we continued our dinner. It was truly lovely. We talked for hours. Once we finished dinner her stood to go and turn something on. 'Give Into Me' played out of my stereo as he walked towards me smiling, "May I have this dance m'lady?".

I stood up and curtsied, "Indeed noble sir you may." He set his hook on my hip and set my hand in his. We slowly grew closer together as the song drew on. I looked into his beautiful bright blue eyes. "Killian"

He continued to look into my eyes, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." I set my forehead against his and we slow danced the rest of the night away. A good 6 songs later my head was resting on Killians shoulder when he took a step back. We released each others grips as I stood back. At first I didn't know what he was doing but the next thing I knew Killian was on one knee and he spoke, "Regina Mills, you are the love of my life. I never thought I could ever love anyone the way I love you. I am so happy that we are having this baby," His good hand skimmed my large belly " and I would be even happier if you would do the honor of being my wife. Will You Marry Me?"

My eyes were full of tears as I saw the ring sitting perfectly in his hook, my emotions were overflowing and they were ready to make me burst. "Yes, a million times yes!" Killian stood and we embraced each other once again in a passionate and deep kiss. I pulled back as I realised that his left hand was the one with his hook. _Now that just wouldn't do_.

I pulled him back and held his hook in my hand. I conjured up magic into my fingers and within a matter of seconds his hook was gone, replaced with a fully functioning hand. I looked at his face and saw awe and amazement. He kissed me again this time using both of his hands to cup my face. When we broke apart he spoke, "Now what ever will you call me your majesty?" I laughed and went right back into his arms. The only place I ever wanted to be from this day forward.


	13. Chapter 13

Hook's POV

I awoke the next morning in Regina's arms. The ring looked beautiful on her finger. It was slim and gold with a 1 karat diamond. I found it in Gold's pawn shop. Luckily he wasn't there, it was a young woman. Belle I think was her name. I dangled my fingers along Regina's arm and she stirred awake. She yawned and turned out of my grip to face me.

She smiled, her eyes still droopy, "Morning."

I kissed the tip of her nose, "Morning love."

"What time is it?" She asked obviously still tired.

I looked over her shoulder at the clock, "Looks like its about 8:45."

"Ugh, why are we awake then?"

I laughed and kissed her on her forehead, "Go back to bed lass. I will make us some breakfast and come up when its done."

"Sounds good to me." She grumbled as the pulled the covers over her head and went back to bed.

I got up and put on some sweatpants, leaving the upper half of my body exposed. I walked down the stairs and turned the corner and entered the kitchen. I reached under the counter and grabbed out a frying pan. I set it on the stove and turned the heat to 7. Next I grabbed out some eggs and toast. Doing things with 2 hands was much better than having a hook. Although I did miss that part of me. The eggs had finished cooking and I set them out on a plate and set the table. I made my way back up stairs to find Regina putting on a Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt with her maternity jeans that I bought her the other day. She noticed me walk in and smiled, "Breakfast ready?" I nodded and intertwined her fingers with mine as I led her down the stairs. We entered the kitchen and Regina walked to sit down. "Killian this looks wonderful. Thank you dear." She smiled up at me

I sat in my seat and spoke, "So what are your plans for the day, fiance?" I smiled when the word rolled of my tongue.

She smiled at me as she chewed her eggs, she swallowed them and replied, " Well, fiance, I plan on going to the jewelry shop to clean the ring and then go to the cleaners. And probably go to the store and get some baby food because I'm guessing we have a week left or so." She rubbed her hand on her belly, "By the way where did you get the ring on such short notice?"

I took another bite of my food and swallowed, "Gold's pawn shop."

I saw Regina choke on the bite she had in her mouth, "Really? And how did that go? With Gold I mean?"

"He wasn't there. It was another woman. Belle."

She nodded in understanding, "So if he was there? What would you have done?"

"I'm not sure actually. I still would prefer to skin my crocodile."

"Killian. Still? I have given up on my revenge. Can't you?"

I dropped my head to look at my plate and took a deep breath, "For you my love, anything."

She reached across the table and put her hand over mine, "Thank you. I don't want Gold to have any reason to hurt you." She smiled at me and we finished our breakfast.

Regina's POV

Once we finished our breakfast I went back upstairs to change into something more socially acceptable. I changed and yelled to Killian telling him I was heading into town. He gave me a goodbye kiss and I got into my car and left. I pulled up to Gold's shop first to see what he thought I should do to clean the ring. I walked into his shop and heard the ending of an argument between him and Belle.

"Rumple! Stop you said you wouldn't do this. Just leave him alone."

Rumple pushed Belle out of his way angrily and walked with his cane, "I already made up my mind and I'm not changing it." He stopped mid stride when he saw me standing in the doorway, his gaze when from my face to my bulging belly. "Been busy lately dearie?" He asked sarcastically.

I rubbed my hand over my belly and smiled not caring about what Rumplestiltskin of all people thought of me, "Yes actually. And I came here to ask you how I should clean this." I pushed my hand out in front of me to show him my ring.

His eyes got big as he saw the ring. He pointed towards me, "He got the ring for you?"

My cheeks blushed, "Yes he did."

Gold walked towards me and was about to exit the shop when he stopped next to my ear and whispered something to me, "Keep him close dearie. Don't want him to fall asleep on you forever now do we?"

My mouth dropped open, "Is that a threat Gold?"

He smiled sickly as he opened the door to leave, "Its a promise." And with that he left the shop. I stood there in awe, _I had to get to Killian. Now. _


	14. Chapter 14

Regina's POV

The only thought on my mind was that I had to get to Killian. Gold was ruthless when he wanted to be, if he made a threat he went through with it. I ran through the front door of my house as fast as I could screaming for Killian. He came from the bedroom panicking as I was yelling. The second I saw him I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could.

"Regina whats wrong? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok? Did Gold stop by?"

He looked at me confused, "No ones been here love." He set his hand on my forehead as if to check my temperature, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I swatted his hand away, channeling the independant woman I used to be, "I'm fine I don't need to be babied."

He looked hurt by my nasty remark, "Alright. If you're sure you're fine. Now why would Gold be here?"

"I don't know what his problem is but I went to the shop to talk to him about the ring and he threatened to kill you right before my eyes." Tears had began to form, "I cant lose you. So I ran back here to make sure you're ok. And you are so now I'm ok."

He kissed me lightly, "Well I'm glad were all ok. All 3 of us." He said as he rubbed his hand over my bulging belly.

I smiled, "Now can we go get something to drink. I'm parched from running from the car."

He looked at me with one eyebrow perched up, "From running from the car?"

I slapped him on the arm, "Hey I'm pregnant. Its hard work!"

He laughed and we walked into the kitchen. He poured me a glass of water and then he himself got out a glass of milk. He had decided that he would give up rum, for the baby.

I took a drink before I spoke again, "So do you have any errands to run because I was thinking we could go get baby supplies. "

He nodded his head in agreement, "Thats sounds good. What stor-"

Before he could finish his sentence I watched as he crashed to the floor in a flash. I stood there in awe as his eyes fluttered closed. I fell limp beside him and held him in my arms. The tears flowed out of my eyes as I shook him.

"Killian please. Wake up please!" I continued to shake him and the tears continued to stream down my face. He wasn't waking up. _No this cannot be happening._ "Killian please wake up!" I felt my heart stop in that moment. _This was my fault. I did this._ But then I remembered what Snow did to wake up Charming. I wiped the tears off my face and braced myself for what was coming next. I leaned down slowly and set my lips upon his. I felt a jolt of electricity and wind run through me. I lifted my head up to see what had happened. I kept my gaze on Killian for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't going to wake up. More tears stremed down my face as I layed my head upon his chest. I could feel his slow breathing while he slept.

I lifted my head once again. "Please wake up." I plead.

Just as I was about to give up hope I saw a small smirk appear on Killians face, "Try it again love, not sure it worked."

I laughed as I felt tears of joy fall down my face. I hugged him hard and kissed him as passionately as I could. "You're an ass hole you know that?"

He sat up and kissed me back looking deep into my eyes, "Trust me lass, I know."

We both stood up and my eyss opened wide in shock.

"What happened?"

I looked up into his eyes, "My water just broke."


	15. Chapter 15

Hook's POV

As soon as I heard Regina say her water broke I rushed her to the hospital. I found a wheelchair outside of the hospital and sat her in it, pushing her through the doors as fast as I could. To be honest I was scared, but looking at how terrified Regina looked I felt bad because this was about her and not me. I went to the front desk and looked at the woman, "I need Dr. Whale now!" I yelled.

The woman didn't look up from her computer, "Take a seat and fill out this form please." She said as she handed me a form.

Anger rose within me, "Listen lass, my finace is about to give birth. Now get me the damn doctor!" I yelled now with no patience left within me.

She looked up and saw Regina sitting in the wheelchair panting as she passed a contraction, the woman immediately picked up the phone and called Dr. Whale. Three long minutes later Dr. Whale came through the doors and walked straight for Regina. He leaned down to look at her and make sure she wasn't in dire need of help.

He turned to me, "How long has she been in labor?"

I was confused, "Um I'm not sure. How can you tell when it starts?"

Whale took a deep breath, "When did her water break?"

I nodded in understanding, "Roughly half an hour ago. Her contractions started about 15 minutes ago."

"Ok shes probably 1 or 2 centimeters in. I'll take her to a room and get a better look at what's going on."

I nodded again and leaned down to Regina, "Alright baby they're going to take you back now. I'll be with you the whole way I promise."

She looked comforted by this but I could tell she was still worried. They pushed her into a birthing room and checked her dilation. She was about 3 centimeters in. Dr. Whale said it would be a fairly quick birth, mostly because of Cora's magic. We could never seem to get rid of that woman. Regina had become more uncomfortable after each contraction. I had her hold my hand through each and squeeze when it hurt. I swear my hand was broken after the first one, she may be a small woman but shes got some muscles. Dr. Whale came in about 2 hours later to check on Regina. He said she was about 7 centimeters and that she could have an epidural now. Once the doctor gave it to her I saw her instantly relax, and that made me relax too. I went to get her ice chips and came back in to find Dr. Whale and 2 other nurses huddling around Regina. I ran to her side in a panic to see if something was wrong. Dr. Whale turned to me when I got to her side, "Its time for Regina to push."

Regina's POV

"Alright Regina you have to keep pushing!" Dr. Whale yelled at me.

My brow was furrowed as I tried to push but I couldn't anymore. It had been what, 20 minutes and I was already dying? _God imagine a full birth without magic_. Dr. Whale continued to yell at me and my tolerance and pain level were diminishing by the second.

He yelled at me once more and I snapped, "God damnit Whale I'm trying! No uterus no judging!" I yelled feeling content that I put Whale in his place.

Killian squeezed my hand as he laughed at my remark. I looked up at him smiling as he leaned down and kissed my forehead whispering, "Come on you can do it baby. Just a little more." I felt comforted and safe that he was here. It honestly made this process a whole lot easier. I don't know what I would have done if I was alone.

Whale spoke once more, "Ok Regina one more big push. You can do this!"

I gathered what little strength I had left and focused it all into pushing this baby out of me. I was determined. I pushed for what felt like forever that last time and I finally had no energy left and collapsed back against the pillow. My breaths were shallow and fast paced. The world was a blur around me. Killian helped me sit back up so I could see our baby girl. But something unexpected happened. I thought Whale had gotten Jasmine out but he whispered to one of the nurses.

I was starting to panic, "Is she ok? What's wrong?"

Whale turned from the nurse and faced me again, "He is fine Regina."

I was stunned, "He?"

"Yes he is fine. Now there's one more thing I need you to do."

I didn't understand, "What is it?"

"I need you to push again. There's still one more left. Your daughter."

I looked up at Killian, shock staining my face. "Twins?"


	16. Chapter 16

Regina's POV

I was in a state of shock. Twins. How did Whale not see this before. Killian squeezed my hand again and brought me back to reality, "Get ready to push again Regina." I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for more pain.

"This one should only take about 2 pushes Regina. She's pretty close to coming out."

2 pushes later I heard the beautiful cries of my second child entering our world. Whale wrapped her in a blanket and handed her off to the nurse. I tried to stay awake but it was hard. I was so tired and worn out, my eyes were barely staying open. Whale brought over 2 glass carriers and spoke, "Regina look. Heres your children," I looked at Killian with tears of joy in my eyes. I was happier than beyond compare. I watched as Killian wiggled his finger around one of the babies faces.

"What shall we name them?" Killian asked me.

I smiled and looked down at the beautiful babies before me, "Jasmine for the girl. Just like we planned."

"And for the boy?" Whale asked.

I looked to Killian to see if he had any ideas.

"Actually I have a name in mind. Liam. It was my brothers name "

I smiled, "I love it."

Whale took the babies out of the room and sent them down to the hospital nursery. Killian sat in the chair next to me and we both drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to a thud hearing someone come in the door so fast it banged off of the back of the wall. I looked quickly to the doorway to see who it was. I relaxed when I saw it was Killian. But his facial expression worried me. He looked like tears were about to form in his eyes.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

He walked slowly towards me, "Jasmine. She's- she's gone. They can't find her anywhere. They said her Godfather check out with her 2 hours ago while we were sleeping."

My heart sped up as what he had just told me registered through my body. Someone had my baby. My daughter.

"Wha- who is her Godfather? We haven't even picked anyone."

Killians eyes went from the floor to meet my eyes, "Gold."


	17. Chapter 17

_**So my brother helped me with the plot of this chapter. So lets give a round of applause to him *claps hands*! Anyways enjoy and comment what you think! Oh and there are some Rumbelle feels here too!**_

Regina's POV

I couldn't breathe. Gold had my daughter. And I had no idea why he would do this. I know he hated me and that he hated Killian but why take my child. It didn't make any sense. I thought long and hard about this.

"Regina?" Killian was looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"We have to find her Killian. We just have to." I lifted the covers off of my legs and stood up in the bed. I lifted my arms and conjured some magic into my fingers. I looked down at what was once my hospital gown to see a black pencil skirt and a blue silk shirt with my black knee high boots. I smiled, _it was nice to be back in my own clothes._

"Regina what are you going to do?" Killian asked me looking confused as to why I was up and moving after I just gave birth.

I looked him in the eyes and gathered the old Mayor within me, "I am getting our daughter back. One way or another." I fluffed my hair and walked out of the room with Killian right on my heels.

He grabbed my arm and twirled me around, "Regina you can't. You're to weak."

"I am NOT weak." I said feeling hurt by his remark, "I will protect my family. Til the death."

He looked me square in the face, I could feel his breath on me. His hands were now my arms. His facial expressions kept changing. I couldn't tell what he was going to do. Next thing I knew he was pinning me up against the wall, the tension between us thick. He waited a few seconds before he placed his lips against mine in a passionate embrace. He released my arms and ran his hands through my short raven hair. I lifted my hands up and linked my fingers around his neck. Kissing him felt right. But this kiss, it felt rushed. I felt like this was a goodbye kiss. We broke apart and gasped for air.

"Was that a goodbye kiss?" I asked sadly.

He looked at me and smiled, "No. That was a 'I know you'll win and I'll see you when you get back' kiss."

"You're the best. That's why I love you."

"I know. Now, you go get our daughter and I will stay here with our son."

I nodded in acceptance, turned and left to go get my daughter. "Gold, you better not have hurt my daughter or there's not a place on this earth you can hide."

Rumple's POV:

I looked down at the crying baby before me. Children were precious, its a shame Regina will never see this one again. I placed the baby in the bassinet that layed next to me. The child was quite adorable, too bad it had to die. The child looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest for what I was about to do. But this was necessary, the curse had to be broken. I looked at the orange town line before me. _Bae I'm coming for you. I promise_. This curse would break, if it was the last thing I did.

Regina's POV:

I bursted into Gold's shop scanning the area surrounding me for a surprise attack. But he wasn't there. I ran to the back of the shop to see if I could find any clue as to where he was. "Damnit Gold where are you?" I rummaged through tons of papers, until I found one that sparked my interest. It was a curse. I was confused. _What did Rumple need with a curse?_ I read through it more and realized why he took my child. Panic surged through me. I ran out the door and to the one place I knew he would be. The town line.

I arrived at the town line breathless. I saw Gold standing there with my child next to him. He looked like he was mixing a potion. I walked up behind him faster. "Gold!" I yelled.

He turned around and looked shocked when he saw me, "Your majesty. For what do I owe this pleasure?"

The level of anger within me began to rise, "My daughter. Give her to me. Now!"

Gold smirked, "Sorry dearie, can't do that. I need this child to break the curse."

My face turned into a scowl, "I swear to god if you do not give me my daughter right now, I will kill you."

"Hmm will you really? It seems to me dearie that you're weak. Birth can do that to ya."

I felt the Evil Queen start to come out again, "I may be weak but I can still kill you. Or at least something you love." I smiled sickly and conjured some magic into my hands, a wave of purple smoke appeared and when it was gone there was a person standing in its place. Belle.

Gold seemed stunned, "Belle?"

The girls lip quivered, "Rrr-rumple?"

Belle started to run towards Gold but I set a spell on her to keep her in place, "Ah ah ah, not so fast." I squeezed my fist and I saw the girls eyes bulge. I was taking the breath away from her.

Gold's eyes got bigger as he watched, "You stop this now Regina!"

I looked at him with fury in my eyes, "Not until you give me my daughter back!"

Gold looked conflicted, "I need the child. It's the product of true love. You and Mr. Hook. You are solemates, Just like you're precious Snow and Charming. The child is the key to breaking the curse of the town line. I need it broken to get to my son. I need it to get to Bae."

I felt bad for the man. All he wanted was his son, but all I want it my daughter. And I always get what I want. "There has to be another way Gold. My daughter, she is innocent."

Gold looked down at the child, "I know she is." He looked back at me with a sick smile, "Too bad I don't give a damn." And with that Gold lifted his hand and a ball of magic showed. I panicked releasing Belle's spell conjuring a ball of fire. I launched it at Gold screaming. Everything that happened next was in a blur. I saw a body fly off to the side. It was Belle. I had hit Belle. I missed Gold. I watched as he set his hand down and ran towards the wounded woman. Once Gold was far enough away I ran over to where the baby was. I picked her up and cuddled her against my chest, "It's alright Jasmine. Mommy's here. No one will ever hurt you again. Ever."

Gold's POV:

I ran to Belle's side. Regina had hit her with one of her fire balls. I cradled her in my arms as I wept over her body, she was barely still alive. "Belle, please don't leave me. If you're gone, there is no good left in me. I can't lose you again." Her eyes fluttered open, "Rumple," She set her hand on my face, "I love you." I wept harder and I leaned down and kissed her for the last time. But something different happened. I felt a rush of wind blow past me. I looked up to see Belle smiling, "Rumple you did it." She sat up and hugged me. The curse had broken. It was true love. I hugged Belle checking my surroundings. The town line had disappeared and Regina was gone


End file.
